In general, the club head mass is the total amount of structural mass and the amount of discretionary mass. In an ideal club design, having a constant total swing weight, structural mass would be minimized (without sacrificing resiliency) to provide a designer with sufficient discretionary mass for optional placement to customize and maximize club performance. Structural mass generally refers to the mass of the materials required to provide the club head with the structural resilience to withstand repeated impacts. Structural mass is highly design-dependent, and provides a designer with a relatively low amount of control over specific mass distribution. Conversely, discretionary mass is any additional mass (beyond the minimum structural requirements) that may be added to the club head design solely to customize the performance and/or forgiveness of the club. There is a need in the art for alternative designs to all metal golf club heads to provide a means for maximizing discretionary weight to maximize club head moment of inertia (MOI) and lower/back center of gravity (CG), and provide options for golf ball flight manipulation.